Colors
by Jote
Summary: The colors of Shizuru's love for Natsuki.
1. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast of mai hime, mai hime in general. They all belong to Sunrise. So does the song too.

* * *

Colors

The colors of Shizuru's love of Natsuki.

--

Red

_Of Which color is love?  
The color of the moon which is reflected on the autumn sea?  
The color of pure white snow which decorates our heart?  
The color of the cherry flowers which falls in memory of a girl?_

_Then I will plunge everything in your color._

_- Excerpt from Katakoi Enka (shizuru's Image Song) _

_

* * *

_

Red. The color of Blood, Passion, Lust, Death. The color of Possessiveness, Demons lurking deep inside the mental frame. Yelling at you to leash them out, let them take over. To protect your dearest one, the lovely one.

My passion for her is strong, so strong. I cannot control it, I want her to be mine. She refuses it, and it hurts. The same knawing feeling within my school, claws and shrieks of the demons begging to be leashed. To have the fresh taste of blood.

For so long I have lusted after her, I became student council president all for her. To gather the information on the staff, the director, the other HiME's. I did not want to be the president. Suzushiro-san was more than capable for the job, but I had to do it. All of it just for her.

I killed for her. I mercilessly murdered for her. All just to make her happy, to love me back. To no avail, she still does not love me how I love her.

I destroyed Yuuki-san's child. My sweet child, Kiyohime with her acidic and vicious bite. Crunching down onto the spider, the metal breaking under the pressure. I hear it still freshly.

I destroyed first district. I went there alone, and killed them. It was easy, they went down with one strike, each one of them. The time passed as I was there, slaughtering and destroying, burning and dismembering members of First District. It seemed like mere minutes.

My mind was devoted to returning to my Natsuki. My dear summer child, the loner.

My naginata was stained with blood, my skin, my kimono, my hair, my hands all stained with blood. Blood of those that dared to harm _my_Natsuki. I will not let any one harm _my _Natsuki.

There is no doubt I am possessive of Natsuki. I do not like it, when boys try to get up all upon _my_ Natsuki. I stay silent, the jealousy, the possessiveness stirring deep within my mind. _My _Natsuki, I do not show it and she does not know that it is there. I let it sit on the back burner.

That night, the night Suzushiro-san and Kikukawa-san came out of the bushes, Suzushiro-san claiming what I had felt for you was dirty and wrong. What does she know, she knows nothing. Yet, Kikukawa-san I believe knows the feeling I have. Her feelings for Suzushiro-san are obvious to me due to me being like her. I am more foreward, I am not shy and I do not hold back my feelings, my emotions, my passion for _my _Natsuki. She holds hers back, I pity the poor girl. Suzushiro-san may never know of Kikukawa's feelings for her.

Gambatte Kikukawa-san.

As I return to you my Natsuki, please do not turn me away. I can not have you reject my feelings. They are sincere for you and only you. Kiyohime and the Monk she fell in love with and me falling in love with you. Both of us getting rejected, it is very much painful.

My tears are red, from the rejection, the blood I have spilt all for you. I have loved you and will always love you. I will protect you.

Ever and Ever.

The color red is my passion, lust, blood. The death I wrought and the blood I have spilt.

All for you.

My sweet summer child.

_My _Natsuki.

Aishiteru.

--

Reason why this may be confusing is because I really don't elaborate on things like this. I want you guys the readers to do it, figure out how deep Shizuru's passions and longing are for Natsuki. And I apologize for this being confusing.

Please R&R

And I have White, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Silver in the works. If you want any other color please request it in the reviews.


	2. Gold

Disclaimer: Stand disclaimer applies to this. As stated in the first chapter.

--

Colors

The colors of Shizuru's love of Natsuki.

--

Gold

_Of Which color is love?  
The color of the moon which is reflected on the autumn sea?  
The color of pure white snow which decorates our heart?  
The color of the cherry flowers which falls in memory of a girl?_

_Then I will plunge everything in your color._

_- Excerpt from Katakoi Enka (shizuru's Image Song) _

_--_

The color gold, is pretty. The color of the sun light upon your pale skin.Giving it a golden color, lively. Your strong body, twisting and dancing the ball away from your side. Hitting it with all your strength. It ricocheting off of the court. The yellow-green ball a blur as you return it. Your movements fast and fluid.I see sweat glisten upon your brow, your chest rising up and down. I watch you breath hard, trying to catch your breath. Your opponent never letting up.

I see the gold in your eyes. The fire burning brightly, your pride and confidence refusing to let you lose. So you keep returning, keeping up the steady volley.

The gold glimmers brightly as you score. The fire burning brightly letting you relax even for the tiniest of moments. A victory you have earned. A victory in which you have worked hard for. You deserve this victory.

I see the gold within your heart. The golden light, the natural light. Not the fake light the fake HiME had. True light, a golden light.

It is much different from my own heart. It is not gold like yours _Nat-su-ki, _mine is more dark. A tiny sliver of gold within mine. There is still light there, but I have fallen almost completely. From my actions and regrets. From my insecurities and insanity. They are my downfall from the grace. But you have not fallen. I will not let that happen.

I will keep you up there, I will not let you fall into this black darkness, the pit that you cannot free yourself from. The darkness will consume you, your sanity is pushed over the edge.

In the pit you pray for redemption to be retrieved, but you do not. You are an angel, a fallen angel. A cursed and damned angel. Sentenced for all eternity in the pit. The darkness will destroy you.

The darkness has consumed me. I will protect you from it. It will not consume my golden summer child.

Yet, if you were to fall into this darkness, I believe that your golden heart will shine bright.

It brings me reassurance.

I watch as you, wipe your face with a white gym towel, supplied by your carrot haired friend. Laughing at with them, the smile upon your beautiful face. I long to see a smile like that for me and me alone.

A real smile, from your golden heart.

I see through your smiles, many you give me are fake. Especially when I wonder what is bothering you. You will just smile and say "nothing." But I know that you are lying.

I do not press the matter, I do not wish to push you away. I want my golden light beside me, to reassure me in my time in the pit that has consumed me.

Your shirt is sweaty, and I can see some of your undergarments. The white shirt, wet from sweat and water being poured upon it. It brings me great pleasure to see that.

Your blush, and your yelling. It makes me smile.

I can see some gold lace with black puppies. They are cute _Nat-su-ki_.

It seemed that when you came here to Fuuka Gakuen, your heart was closed off. It was, I seen it. When I became your friend you opened yourself to me. I learned of my golden summer child. The true her, the one that had lost her dog and her mother. The one that laughed at others expense, the one that was serious when it came to the HiME situation. The one who loves her mayo and bikes, especially her Ducati.

I realize now, that I love the color gold.

It is a strong color like you _my Natsuki_. Your heart is gold, your bra is gold-through which I can see, thanks to my binoculars, view from the student council room and your wet tee-, your flesh is gold. The sun pouring its warmth upon you.

In my darkness I can see the golden halo upon your head, your navy blue head. Guiding me. But it is hopeless.

I am condemned to watch my golden summer child from this pit of darkness. I cannot touch you, I cannot kiss you, hear you, talk to you, hug you. Comfort you, offer you tea. Tease you, tickle you, and embarress you.

I think on this, gold is virtually priceless in terms of value, except money wise. But the color gold, and gold itself is valuable to me.

Because my sweet Natsuki is gold.

--

I apologize for it coming off so sad and depressing. It is because of the music I am listening to at the time of making this one up.

E.M.PRAETORIAN I hope you like this, it may not be the best and I am sorry, but I tried for you. I will remake this when you respond to my PM with what you wanted. But for now here we go.

Now then this one is confusing. When Shizuru starts talking about the pit I am not just referring to Natsuki, in a way I am referring to everyone. I apologize for the confusion. and I am referring to Natsuki as a Golden Angel and Shizuru is a Fallen Angel.

As for purple, yes that will come next. So let's see here, White, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Purple.

Alrighty then any other requests?

Please R&R everyone.


	3. Purple

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies for this as with the past too ficlets/chapters.

--

Colors

The colors of Shizuru's love of Natsuki.

--

Purple

_Of Which color is love?  
The color of the moon which is reflected on the autumn sea?  
The color of pure white snow which decorates our heart?  
The color of the cherry flowers which falls in memory of a girl?_

_Then I will plunge everything in your color._

_- Excerpt from Katakoi Enka (shizuru's Image Song) _

_--_

Natsuki, you should learn to cook. I don't know if all the mayo you eat is healthy. I heard that it all goes to your hips too. I don't want that. I like my Natsuki's hips. I like everything about my Natsuki, even the mayo part.

One of us has to eat healthy right. Makes me think of the time with the leek and when you were sick. Mikoto made sure to have the biggests leek available.

Your expression it was funny, though I felt sorry for you. It must have hurt, but I hoped it made you feel better.

Not to long ago, you asked me why I love the color purple. There are many reasons why, some are is that it is a royal color, like how in ancient Rome wearing purple was a sign of nobility. It is also a color of good judgement, I have shown that though I may be discreet when it comes to it. For one, when I chose to make Natsuki mine. It was a good decision too.

And when I am at my home with my family in Kyoto, or in the country I like to wear my purple Kimono. It brings me a peace of mind. My mind is truly chaotic, if only you knew it Natsuki.

It is the color of my child, Kiyohime too. She is not really that bad. Though she does not like the male gender very much, not after her rejection from the monk.

As I sit here drinking my tea, while listening to Suzushiro-san talk about what to do with the pantie thief on campus. I had heard that your class, had their undergarments snatched while you guys were swimming. I had heard Masashi-san talk to Tate-san about something that had happened.

I heard him informing the first the year that a strong wind had blown and Natsuki's skirt went straight up. If only I could have been there. I saw that you have been wearing shorts after the event.

And with you ever so kindly lending us your lingerie collection to capture the pantie thief. They were really nice, and quite expensive. I loved one of your purple sets. A purple sports like bra with purple cheekies. Though plain they were still pretty, I can jsut imagine them on you Natsuki.

Though now after the Carnival, I work part time in a lingerie store. And I know you shop there. Hehe.

I get to help the lovely ladies choose which color and which kind of undergarments best fit them. It is quite fun you know. That episode with Tokiha-san was rather fun, she seemed so out of breath and red faced when she came out. And the sounds she made while inside the dressing room with me in their was rather hilarious. Poor Minagi-san she is so innocent and naive.

You knew what was going on though, after experiencing it yourself before. You wouldn't let me do you that day, that made me sad. But it was a good day nevertheless.

I believe Mai had purple in the set I helped her find that fit her. It looks pretty on her, but not as great as it does on my Natsuki.I can just think of Natsuki in purple.

It brings a smile to my face everytime I think of it.

--

There we go purple, it may be confusing. But I was referring the purple to rome because when Ceasar was assassinated he wore a purple robe or cape and he covered his face with it so no one could see his face. And he was the consul of rome then the Emporer of Rome. As far as I could remember from english.

The leek part i got from the drama cd I found on youtube. It was when Natsuki was sick and everyone came to visit her, each for a reason of their own. suggested sticking a leek up the the anal rectum of the sick person. It is apparently an ancient remedy that cured people from when they were sick. Though I think it did more damage than help.

As for the lingerie store part, again on another drama cd you can find on youtube. I added Mai and so people may think there is some Shiz-Mai but their isn't I promise that.Just Natsuki complimenting other girls on their bodies.

This is my attempt at kind of being funny though it is as some would say it perverted hehe.

Here you go Nana the Dwarf.

I have black, silver, green, orange, blue, white, and yellow. And I may have missed some colors sorry about that. And I can not for the life of me spell lingerie so sorry about that. I think I may have missed some spots on spelling and typos though.


	4. Green

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies for this as with the past too ficlets/chapters.

--

Colors

The colors of Shizuru's love of Natsuki.

--

Green

_Of Which color is love?  
The color of the moon which is reflected on the autumn sea?  
The color of pure white snow which decorates our heart?  
The color of the cherry flowers which falls in memory of a girl?_

_Then I will plunge everything in your color._

_- Excerpt from Katakoi Enka (shizuru's Image Song) _

_--_

Your eyes are a passionate shade of green. An emerald green color. Standing out brightly from your pale white skin and your navy blue hair. Eyes that show great agitation when you are annoyed. Eyes that glimmer as you focus on something. Eyes that are hiding something from us all.

I want to stare into those eyes all day. Just gaze within those pools of green. To read them, to day dream in them. I drown in your eyes, I find myself walking down the forest of your world. Your eyes are my entrance to your world.

They are different from everyone Else's. Different from Tokiha-san's maternal purple eyes, Minagi-sans feral and protective gold eyes, Yuuki-sans malicious green eyes. Suigira-sensei's bright and cheerful eyes; Different from my own eyes. Mine are red, the colors of garnets, the color of blood. They are not like yours.

When I stare into your eyes as you stare into mine. I think of the time when you were sick, and we had to use the leek. You try to read mine, but I don't let you. I want to let you, but I fear to. Fear your reaction when you find what mine say.

Even for you, I will not let you see into my eyes, into my mind. It will only break you.

Ara now then the leek. Luckily Tokiha-san had brought some leek with the food she made. The cry you released as it was stuck up your, pardon me my sweet, backside. I will not stoop down to use lewd language. That is your department. I did it though, maybe we could try it out one time, when you are not sick.

As I now look down upon your sleeping face, a once cool, wet towel now warm, was placed on your head. Beads of sweat dripping down your face, your hair matted to your sweaty face. My pale cool hand brushes it away.

I make sure that you are tucked in tightly, using lots of blankets to sweat out your sickness. Driving in the rain was not smart my dear especially when you are sad and emotionless.

You need not worry, I will take care of you. No one will get in my way as I take care of you. I will not touch you as I take care of you. I would never touch my sweet Natsuki inappropriately when she is down. I prefer to do so with you being vibrant and alive. Being stubborn and feisty, fighting back my wandering hands. My teases stopping as I flatter you. Your blushing face and your stuttering, and your green eyes unsure of what you want as I do that to you.

I like doing that to my Natsuki, you, when you are well and awake. I will never do that to you when you are down as you are now. I promise you my dear, I will take care of you and protect you.

I have seen how Yuuki-sans eyes stare at you and me. Green with envy as I have tease you and hug you.

She wants you Nat-su-ki. She is envious of what we have. She wants what we have with you.

But I won't let her have you. You are mine and mine alone, no one can have you but me.

So rest assured and get well my summer child, as I eliminate those who are threats to yours and mine relationship. As I eliminate those that get in the way of our happiness. As I eliminate those that hurt you on purpose, and took what you needed and wanted when you were little. They will all die.

I kiss your forehead and lay beside you, also using my body heat to help you sweat this fever off. You curl into my arms automatically, snuggling up close to me. It makes my heart flutter with this action.

I watch as your eyes flutter open weakly, the green eyes dull and exhausted. They close and I hold you close to me.

This is what I wish, to hold you close to me, to gaze into your eyes of green. To be whisked away by my knight riding a silver wolf with green eyes to your world.

--

There we go Green is finished.

Again with the leek I am referring to the Drama CD when Natsuki was sick.

Also most of this really takes place after Natsuki was attacked by Nao, and Shizuru leaves the school to take care of Natsuki.

Now then on the couples.

I am not picky on who is with who, but I prefer Shizuru x Natsuki.

I willl read Nao x Natsuki if it is well written.

I am not fond of Shizuru x Nao, because obviously they hate each other. And Shizuru wants Nao dead.

Again I am not picky on it, just make sure it is well written and I will read it.

There are some metaphors in here, see if you can find them. Anyways Shizuru is not hating herself or anything, she is just stating what her eyes are to her. Though I think they are very, very pretty. Apologize for any bad grammar and tenses.

And if it is confusing.


End file.
